Fotka z robo-mutantem
[[Totalna Porażka:Druga szansa Pahkitew|Totalna'' Porażka:Druga Szansa Pahkitew]] - odcinek 3 Przypomnienie poprzedniego odcinka '''Chris:' Poprzednio w Totalnej Porażce:Drugiej szansie Pahkitew....22 uczestników rozpoczeła swoje pierwsze wyzwanie czyli skakanie z klifu po klucze do części do domków . Byli skoczkowie i tacy którzy dali się reszcie we znaki :) . Ostatecznie lepszy domek zbudowały Rakietowe Drzewa , ale został on zniszczony bo dostali nowy . Mechaniczne Miśki chciały pozbyć się Quenny , ale postraszyła ich procesem i to nasz ekspert od smoków Dennis musiał się z nami pożegnać. Zostało ich 21 . Kto wyleci . Czy w tym sezonie będą jakieś pary? Jedna napewno xD . Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę:Drugą Szansę Pahkitew! (Intro) Rakietowe Drzewa - pokój dziewczyn (Tracy , Stella i Mindy sobie siedziały . Tylko one były w pokoju) Tracy: Nie wiecie gdzie wywiało Brittnay , Cherry i Bler? Mindy: Mam je gdzieś (Wyszła) Tracy: Mindy jest jakaś dziwna Stella: Może kogoś straciła? O! Dziesięć dolców (Podniosła) Tracy: Daleko zajdziesz z takim fartem xD Stella: No pewnie xD . Może się zakumplujemy Tracy: Pewnie Rakietowe drzewa - pokój chłopaków Pedro: Słuchajcie . Co powiecie na sojusz ? Nas jest mniej niż dziewczyn Derek: Pierdol sie. Nie będziesz mi rozkazywał Pedro: Aha. A reszta? Victor: Nie mam zamiaru zakładać sojuszy z huliganami. A ty Benjaminie? Ben: Martwie się o ciebie xD (Archie zauważył że Mindy gdzieś wyszła) Archie: Gdzie ona wyszła? Ben: Widać że wpadła ci w oko Archie: Co? Nie xD Pedro: No to leć za nią i sprawdź Archie(p.z.): To tylko żeby sprawdzić czy czegoś nie knuje :) . Takie ciche wody są najgorsze Pedro(p.z.): Mamy parkę xD Mechaniczne Miśki - pokój chłopaków Bill: Chłopaki musimy wywalić Quenny Dustin: Możemy mieć potem kłopoty Bill: Ona tylko gada o tym procesie który napewno by przegrała Leo: Ale z was idioci . Nie umiecie nawet jej wywalić Conrad: A ty? Leo: Ja tam na nią głosowałem . Mam ten proces w dupie Bill: Ale to było za mało :( (Chad podał śniadanie) Chad: Nie zjedliście od Chefa to macie :) (Wszyscy spróbowali) Dustin: Superowe stary Chad: Dzięki :D Leo: To nie da ci przepustki do finału Chad(p.z.): Leo mnie przeraża Mechaniczne Miśki - pokój dziewczyn Quenny: Która się pofatyguje i zrobi mi pedicure? Angela: Sama sobie rób i ciesz się że jeszcze tu jesteś Quenny: Ja mam pewność że to wygram Regina: Ta . Wygrasz :) Caroline: Musimy sobie coś ustalić albo będziemy przegrywać . Bez strategii nie ma wygranych Quenny: Nie mam na to czasu :P Caroline: Grrr... Anne: Spokojnie dziewczyny :) W środku lasu (Było widać Brittnay , Bler i Cherry) Bler: Po co nas wezwałaś Brittnay: Chce wam zaproponować sojusz dzięki któremu wejdziemy do półfinału Cherry: Sojusz? Mama będzie ze mnie dumna :) Bler: Niby co będziemy z tego mieć? Brittnay: Antagoniści zawsze utrzymują się długo . Jak będziecie ze mną to będziecie długo w grze Bler: Tia . Przecież jak się nie zgodze to mnie wywalisz , a musze wypromować moją stronkę. Zgadzam się Cherry: Ja też! Brittnay: No i super Brittnay(p.z.): Co za frajerki Bler(p.z.): A niech sobie myśli że mam z nią sojusz. Pochroni mnie troche , a potem ją wywale :) Chris(p.m.): Uwaga ! Ruszać się przed las . Pora na wyzwanie! Wyzwanie (Wszyscy przyszli poza Mindy) Pedro: No i jak Archie? Archie: Nie znalazłem jej :( (Przyszła Mindy) Chris: Pora na wyzwanie (Rzucił aparaty do Caroline i Pedro) Conrad: Po huj nam to Chris: Wasze dzisiejsze zadanie to cyknąć dziesięć fotek . Każda z innym zawodnikiem i mutantem Victor: Nas jest jedenaście Chris: Dwie osoby zrobią sobie fotke z jednym mutantem. Która drużyna pierwsza przyniesie mi aparat z dziesięcioma zdjęciami wygra , a przegrani odeślą kogoś do domu . START! Mechaniczne Miśki Dustin: Dobra to ja zaczne Angela: Jaki ty jesteś odważny kochanie Dustin: No wiem Quenny: Grrr....Ja nie robie zdjęcia z mutantem który może mnie zjeść Bill: JPRDL Caroline: Chris nie powiedział że mutant musi być przytomny . Leo . Conrad Conrad: To są roboty Leo: Huj z tym . Załatwie jakiegoś Quenny: Jak mi coś zrobi to będziesz miał... Leo: Morda Quenny(p.z.): Co za frajer . Dziś on wyleci :) Rakietowe Drzewa Brittnay: Tam mamy robota niedźwiedzia . Kto zaczyna? (Wszyscy stali bardziej z tyłu) Ben: Heh. Może ty? Brittnay: Dobra . Ale jak przegramy nikt ma na mnie nie głosować bo łeb ukręce Wszyscy: Dobra Pedro/Tracy(p.z.): Akurat . Będe się jej bać (Brittnay podeszła do niedźwiedzia) Brittnay: Pykne sobie tylko fotke (Niedźwiedź ryknął) Brittnay: Czyli tak? (Unieszkodliwiła niedźwiedzia i zrobiła zdjęcie) Brittnay: Szukamy dalej Victor(p.z.): Co za wychowanie Ben(p.z.): Dobra jest xD Mechaniczne Miśki: (Caroline zrobiła zdjęcie Quenny zdjęcie z mutantem którego poturbował Leo) Quenny Brzydko wyszedł ten mutant Bill: One zawsze brzydko wychodzą . Nie ma poprawek idiotko Quenny: Regina . Daj mu z liścia bo ja nie chce go dotykać Regina: No co ty? Nie jesteś Trentem żeby mi rozkazywać Quenny: Aha Chad: Mamy jeszcze 9 zdjęć do zrobienia Anne: Chad ma racje . Chodźmy bo znowu przegramy Rakietowe Drzewa (Jeleń z rakietami gonił Stelle sle się potknął) Stella: Heh xD Tracy: Brawo Stella (Zrobiła jej zdjęcie) Victor: To show jest chore Tracy: Było się nie zapisywać . Teraz twoja kolej Victor: Jak to? Tracy: Normalnie (Victor przełknął ślinę) Mechaniczne Miśki Caroline: Dobra Bill ustaw się (Zrobiła mu zdjęcie) Caroline: Super . Mamy szanse na zwycięstwo :) Conrad: Nieźle operujesz tym aparatem Caroline: Tia. Dzięki (Rakietowe Drzewa) (Tracy zrobiła zdjęcie Victora na yetim) Victor: Moge zejść? Tracy: Ta. Mechaniczne Miśki Caroline: Zostało moje zdjęcie Rakietowe Drzewa Tracy: Zostalo moje zdjęcie (Podeszła do larwy) Tracy: Powinno być łatwo (Larwa zaczeła pluć lawą) Tracy: Kurwa Mechaniczne Miśki Caroline: Dobry kotek (Kotek zaczął ziać ogniem) Caroline: No pięknie Leo: Już po nim (Walnął kota i ten zasnął) Caroline: Wezme go na ręce . Rób ktoś zdjęcie Rakietowe Drzewa (Kiedy Tracy uciekała Brittnay zrobiła zdjęcie) Brittnay: Haha xD (Obie drużyny biegły do Chrisa) (Ale pierwsze były Rakietowe Drzewa) Chris: Pokażcie zdjęcia (Zobaczył) Chris: Rakietowe Drzewa znowu wygrywają! Rakietowe Drzewa: Woo-hoo! Mechaniczne Miśki: :( Quenny(p.z.): Kogo by wywalić? Caroline(p.z.): Musimy wyjść na lepszą pozycje Ceremonia: Chris: Oddaliście głosy i podjeliście decyzje . Osoba która nie dostanie pianki wylatuje . Ok bezpieczni są: * Chad * Dustin * Conrad * Leo *Anne * Caroline * Regina *Bill Chris: Zostały Quenny ( Która się leni i wszystkich wkurza ) i Angela ( Ktoś chyba jest zazdrosny o Dustina xD ) . Ostatnią piankę dostaje ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... Angela! Czas na ciebie Quenny Quenny: Co?! Pożałujecie . Czeka was proces . Wszystkich! Ja nie moge wylecieć druga Bill: To przykre . Powinnaś wylecieć pierwsza (Wszyscy się śmiali) Armata Quenny:'" To niesprawiedliwe :( '''Chris: Tia (Wystrzelił ją) Quenny: AAAAA!!!!!!! Zapowiedź kolejnego odcinka Chris: No i została ich dwudziestka . Czy Miśki się wybudzą ? Co jeszcze się wydarzy ? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę:Drugą Szansę Pahkitew! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Dtd1 Kategoria:Totalna Porażka:Druga szansa Pahkitew - odcinki